fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
RAY
Fairy Tail|mark_location = Right Arm|occupation = S-Class Mage|team = Team Ray|partner(s) = Meilli Lilac|base_of_operations = First Fairy Tail Building|status = Active|relatives = Mother (Deceased) Aiko Tsubaki (Father) Rina Tsubaki (Younger Sister)|magic = Take Over: Ghoul Sould Requip (The Ghoul)}} RAY (レイ''Rei'') is an S-Class Mage and a member of Fairy Tail. He is known for his usage of Take Over: Ghoul Soul. It is an Take-Over Magic in which he turns into a ghoul. Ray is also known for his unique sense of fashion. He is also a model for Sorcerer Magazine, along with Meilli Lilac. Appearance Ray has beautiful mint orbs, with long and visible eyelashes. He has messy dark cyan hair with small curls. Ray is a muscular boy with a fair, milky skin. He is also tall with the height of 184cm and weighs 50kg. He usually wears a cyan sleeveless shirt, partnering up with a black hoodie that he wears with the other sleeve hanging loosely exposing his left arm. He also wears a black chocker that he often wears and was given by Meilli Lilac as a gift. On his Take Over: Ghoul Soul, nothing has changed. Except for his eyes. Instead of his eyes having Mint hues, his eyes would be shown as black and red. Finishing the Take Over: Ghoul Soul, he would have a Kagune attatched to his back. Purple, Yellow and Orange Flames would be shown as his Kagune. Personality The best way to describe Ray is saying that he is the 'Tsundere' Type. He isn't the best at admitting his feelings and took awhile to confess his feelings for Meilli. He would pretend like he doesn't care and gets annoyed whenever someone would come up to him whining. But deep down inside, he actually cares for his comrades who he considers as a family. However, Ray also has a cute side; he is afraid of thunderstorms and would cover his ears if he hears a thunder strike. He would also hug someone if a person is yelling at him. For example, imagine Erza yelling at Ray, he would immediately run up to Meilli and hide behind her. In short, Ray is just a fluff who loves to joke around and laugh. He just doesn't show that side of his that much because of his seriousness. Ray also has some 'hatred' feelings towards cats. Not exceeds, but cats. He has some sort of allergy towards cats and if they get near him, he would run for his life even if people are walking. He wouldn't be ashamed for his own allergy. Ray is a funny man; despite his seriousness. History Ray was born in Year X765, the same year as Meilli was born. He was The Prince Of Tsubaki. Many years had passed and he was then tired of being a prince. He wanted to be a regular person. After convincing his father that he wanted to become a regular, normal person and not a prince, he had travelled all the way to Fiore in order to reach Fairy Tail in Magnolia. Before joining Fairy Tail, he had stayed in Crocus for awhile and continued his journey to Fairy Tail. He joined after arriving, learning the magic Requip as The Ghoul, similar to his Take Over: Ghoul Soul. Year X784, he had met Meilli Lilac, his now significant other. The two had spent times doing Unison Raids and had been partners for a long time. Ray has gone through hardships but decided to throw those hardships away; convincing himself that those hardships are just lectures. Magic and Abilities Take Over: Ghoul Soul '(オーバーテイク：グール魂をŌbāteiku: Gūru tamashī o''): The Take Over is quite rare and is rarely used by wizards. The only person seen using this Take Over Magic is Ray. This is similar to his Requip: The Ghoul. In Take Over, he fully becomes a ghoul, having every feature of a ghoul. In short, Ray turns into a hellish, demonic creature called "Ghoul." * 'First Stage: Kakugan '(最初のステージ: 赫眼Saisho no Sūteji): The First Stage of Take Over, Ghoul Soul. Both of his eyes turn from having normal eyes with mint orbs from the white turns into black and his orbs turns to red. This stage is his weakest stage and can only punch and high-jump. * '''Second Stage: Kagune (第2ステージ：Kagune Dai 2 sutēji: Kagune): The Second Stage of his Take-Over: Ghoul Soul. This time, with his Kakugan, he also activates his Kagune. His Kagune is a fire-like design with purple, yellow, orange flames. It comes up with different colors.